The invention relates to a catheter comprising a tubular part having a proximal end and a distal end, at least one inlet opening at the proximal end, at least one outlet opening at the distal end, and comprising a closure for closing the at least one outlet opening.
Such catheters are used for numerous purposes within the field of medical care. One area towards which the present invention is especially directed is the urology area.
In case of a urethral disorder in the form of a urethral stricture, i.e. prostatic hypertrophy in a male patient, it is required to use a catheter in order to empty the urine bladder. The catheter is inserted into the urine bladder through the urethra.
From GE 2 230 702 an example of such a urethral catheter is known. Since there are no means provided for blocking the flowpath, it is obvious that the urine flow through the catheter will start as soon as the opening at the proximal end of the catheter enters the bladder.
This means that the insertion of the catheter must take place over a receptacle for the urine, which of course makes the use of the catheter difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,042 discloses a urethral catheter/receptacle-construction for self-catheterization and comprising a valve for controlling the flow through the catheter and out into a receptacle. The valve is very complex and its operation requires two hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,252 discloses a catheter of the type described in the introductory part of the description. This previously known catheter comprises a complex closing mechanism having several parts. This means that the catheter manufacturing is time consuming and that the operation not always can be regarded as reliable.